The Fallen Angel and The Devil
by Kusanagi Yakumo
Summary: Malaikat yang jatuh dalam jeratan pesona Sang Iblis. [Fictogemino] [SasuNaru] [Drabble] [PWP] [YAOI]


**The Fallen Angel and The Devil**

**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning:** OOC, AU, Typo(s), YAOI, Fictogemino, PWP

_Fictogemino adalah fiksi kembar yang bisa dibaca dari paragraf awal ke paragraf akhir, begitu pula arah sebaliknya dari paragraf akhir ke paragraf awal._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku, Si Malaikat Jatuh.

Kegelapan satu-satunya tempatku berpulang.

Eksistensiku adalah 'Satu yang Telah Ternoda'— Terjerat ke dalam jaring dosa yang dirajut sempurna oleh Si Iblis berkulit pucat. Tidak dapat kembali menapaki dunia cahaya bernama Surga.

Mulai saat ini, bibirku tidak lagi melontarkan sabda Yang Maha Kuasa, melainkan desahan penuh gairah akan kenikmatan dunia.

"AHN~!— Sa ... Sasuke!—"

Tubuhku menggelinjang saat taring tajam Si Iblis menorehkan luka gigitan pada leherku. Cairan hangat berwarna merah pun melesak keluar, menguarkan aroma yang membuat Si Iblis menyunggingkan seringai senang. Namun bagiku, itu adalah aroma nyawa yang mengalir. Aroma yang mengisyaratkan kematian. Aroma yang membuatku merasa nyaman dipenuhi kegembiraan.

"AAAKH!—"

"Kau adalah milikku ... Naruto."

Seluruh jiwaku kini telah tunduk pada kehidupan yang terlahir dari rahim Neraka. Keputusasaan. Jelek. Kotor— sosok yang berbisik halus di telinga kiriku— menghipnotis— membuat setiap sel-sel darah milikku berdesir gila— membuat tubuhku haus akan kalimat-kalimat posesifnya.

Dia, Si Iblis pelahap jiwa manusia.

Eksistensi yang menarik sang mangsa ke dalam perkataan manisnya.

Eksistensi yang mendominasiku di bawah perbuatannya— di bawah hentakan-hentakan kuat yang membuat 'kesadaranku' semakin tenggelam menuju lautan cairan hasrat.

Eksistensi gelap itu ... membuatku patuh di bawah kuasanya.

"Sasuke ... NGH!— terlalu cepat ... Kau ... AH!— Kau menghantamnya terlalu kuat— MMNH~!" Si Iblis mengunci perkataanku pada sebuah ciuman dalam. Lidahnya melesak masuk menjelajahi rongga mulutku. Sesekali, ciuman itupun terlepas. Kami saling bergulat lidah— sebelum Si Iblis menciumku kembali— meraup kapasitas napasku secara perlahan-lahan.

Cermin biruku tidak dapat lagi mempertahankan fokus. Bagian bawah tubuhku terasa sangat lengket dan juga basah. Si Iblis terus membuat tubuhku semakin bergerak liar. Kedua kakiku dibukanya lebar-lebar. Pinggulku diangkatnya ke atas hingga pertahananku tertembus seluruhnya.

Otot-otot tubuhku terasa diperas. Kesepuluh jemariku mencengkram erat punggung Si Iblis yang berhiaskan tiga pasang sayap hitam. Sayap yang membentang megah— melingkupiku di bawah naungan gelap— menodai bulu-bulu sayap putihku dengan warna hitam sepekat malam.

"UKH!"

Aku yang tadinya tidak dapat terluka, bersama dengan kejatuhanku, kekebalan yang kumiliki akhirnya menghilang. Tanda-tanda kepemilikan menjadi penghias permukaan kulitku. Rasa sakit ketika Si Iblis menerobosku tanpa persiapan pun terkadang masih dapat kurasakan. Bahkan rasa sakit itu terasa lebih saat sesuatu yang melesak masuk kini bertambah ukuran lebar.

Kuku-kuku Si Iblis kemudian membelai lembut helaian rambut pirangku. Desahan napasnya menggelitik saraf tubuhku.

Di tengah peluh yang membasahi raga, aku mendengar suara kelamnya membisikkan kalimat pelebur rasa. Lidahnya menari membasahi daun telinga kiriku. Kendaliku pun sedikit demi sedikit melebur ke udara. Bersatu dengan partikel dimensi kosong yang dipenuhi hampa— namun terasa 'panas' di sekeliling kami berdua.

Si Iblis memperlihatkan keperkasaan yang membuatku mendesah nyaris hilang pikiran waras.

Degup jantungku berdetak dalam tempo cepat. Bisa kurasakan paras wajahku yang semakin memanas.

Eksistensi dengan pahatan sempurna tanpa cacat itu menambah intensitas tumbukan seiring bintik-bintik dosa yang menggerogoti rakus sepasang sayap milikku. Memakan tubuhku. Mempersempit jarak napasku. Memudarkan penglihatanku. Membuatku berteriak lantang agar Si Iblis 'meluluh-lantakan' tubuh yang memohon frustasi untuk meminta lebih.

Si Iblis menyeringai.

Aku bergumam pelan sambil memberikan kecupan singkat seiring suhu tubuhku yang meningkat perlahan.

"Aku mencintaimu ... Sasuke."

Sungguh aneh melihat makhluk yang diciptakan dari bahan baku api memiliki pesona yang mampu menaklukanku tanpa perlawanan— membuatku tanpa sengaja melontarkan sepenggal kalimat ungkapan kasih sayang.

Aku telah sujud, tertangkap untaian rantai yang membelenggu erat relung hatiku. Rantai yang ditebar Penguasa Lapisan Bawah— di mana dataran panas Neraka adalah tubuhnya, dan Neraka akan hancur bersama dengan kematiannya.

Kudengar, ada dua hukuman bagi penghuni Surga yang melakukan pemberontakan maupun dosa berat. Diusir— atau tubuhnya dipenjarakan sementara jiwanya mengalami proses reinkarnasi menyakitkan.

Aku sudah tahu hukuman apa yang akan menanti atas pelanggaran berat yang kulakukan. Pelanggaran karena jatuh hati dan bercinta dengan makhluk yang keberadaannya laksana sebuah penyakit mematikan.

Malam hari di mana tiada bulan maupun bintang yang menyinari kegelapan, itulah saat pertama aku bertemu sosok penyebar dosa dan juga kemalangan. Sosok yang mulai kini akan terus tinggal bersamaku di Neraka lapisan terdalam.

Dia, Sasuke Si Iblis.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**(Silakan dibaca dari paragraf akhir ke paragraf awal)**

**A/N:** Pendek? Yap. Aneh? Yap. Maksa? Yap. Gak _hot_? Seratus persen. DDDX

Ini versi _edit_ dari _fictogemino_ yang pertama kali kubuat dan ku-_publish_, tapi aku tarik kembali abisnya gaje. Dan versi _edit_-nya kayaknya masih gaje =_=" _Gomen_, _minna-san_. Nih otak udah kepelintir duluan DX *Digampar bolak-balik!*

Makasih banyak yang sudah mau membaca sampai akhir XD _Gomen_, atas segala kekurangannya ...

_Jaa Ne_ ...


End file.
